101 Respostas para Casa Comigo, Sasuke kun?
by Sra. Heathcliff
Summary: 101 respostas para a mesma pergunta feita por Sakura a respeito de um possível casamento. - Sasuke x Sakura, baseado em outras duas fics.


**101 Respostas para "Casa comigo, Sasuke-kun?"**

.::Sasuke x Sakura::. 101 respostas que Sasuke já deu para Sakura á respeito de um possível casamento .::Baseado em _101 Answers to "Go out with me, Evans?" _e _Reasons to Marry Sakura_::.

* * *

"Hm... Não."

"Já lhe disse que sim?" "Não.." "Então mantenho a palavra."

"Talvez.. Você é Amy Winehouse?" "Não!" "No caso, não."

"HAHAHAHAA, não."

"Hunft, não."

"Irritante." "Isso é um sim?" "Não." "Ah..."

"Porque não pede ao Naruto?" "Eu odeio ele!" "Hey, eu sou o Naruto no bushin!" "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" "Hmpft, idiota."

"Aonde seria a lua de mel?" "Em Paris!" "O que faríamos?" "Bem, iríamos comer.." "Hm" "..Beber.." "Hm" "..Nos beijar -" "Fora de cogitação."

"Acho que pode adivinhar a resposta." "Sim?" "Não." "Droga!"

"Quando você tiver cabelos brancos, pele branca e brilhar como um diamante.." "Hai! Estou indo me sujar no açúcar e na farinha, Sasuke-kun!" "Eu quis dizer quando você for um fantasma, Sakura."

"Estou comprometido." "Nããããooo!" ".." "Quem é ela? Me deixe assassiná-la!" "Para falar a verdade, estou comprometido comigo mesmo."

"Você é Haruno Sakura?" "Claro! Quem mais?" "Então, nem pensar."

"Me deixe pensar.. Hmm.." "Já pensou?" "Já. Minha resposta é não."

"Lembra-se da última vez?" "Sim.." "Ótimo, lembre-se da última palavra e adeus!" "Mas a última palavra... Sasuke-kuun!"

"Kami-sama, diga não a esta pobre mortal!"

"Mas nem pensar." "Mas, Sasuke-kun.." "Não." "Eu.." "Não." "É que, Sasuke-kun.." "Tchau." "Yatta! Não me deixe falando sozinha! Espere, Saa-kun!"

"Vire hokage e eu caso." "Yeeaah!" "Vire primeiro, e aí eu caso." "Isso é tudo sobre o poder, Sasuke-kun?" "Obviamente não é sobre você."

"Alguém ouviu essa voz das profundezas?" "Sasuke-kun!" "Ah, não! Salvem-se! É o monstro das entranhas da terra!"

"Deduza por si só."

"Se eu me aliar ao Orochimaru, você vai me odiar?" "Jamais, Sasuke-kun!" "Droga, tenho que suspender o contrato com o purpurina-san.."

"Vá aprender a ser um ser humano não-irritante, garota." "Mas Sasuke-kun..." "Large o _kun_. Quem sabe isso ajude em algo."

"Nem a pau, Juvenal." "Meu nome não é Juvenal!" "Foda-se;"

"Alguém me salve! Caí em um genjutsu horrível!"

"Sakura, aprenda uma coisa." "O que?" "Você é como uma flor de cerejeira, doce e frágil." "Sim? Yatta!" "E flores de cerejeira se queimam fácilmente, não?" "Acho que sim, Sasuke-kun! Yeah, podemos casar agora?" "Hie. Porque eu sou o fogo que queima as flores de cerejeira." "Yatta! Que profundo, Sasuke-kun! Isso é um sim?" "Tento ser, obrigado. Mas, não, não é um sim, é apenas um treino para o teste de poesias que Kurenai vai aplicar. Sayonará, Haruno-san!"

"Existe llamen de morango?" "Han?" "Existe llamen de morango?" "Que eu saiba, não, Saa-kun." "Perfeito. Espere aqui e eu vou viajar durante o resto de minha vida procurando llamen de morango."

"Never." "Do you speak english?" "Bye bye, foolish girl."

"O que você quer com isso?" "Hm.. Que se case comigo?" "Então acho melhor parar de querer isso."

"Quer continuar se decepcionando?" "Hie! Hie, Saa-kun!" "Então, por kami, pare de perguntar essa porcaria!"

"Se eu casar, pára de perguntar?" "Claro!" "É uma proposta realmente tentadora mas, não, absolutamente não."

"Qual a raiz quadrada de 12938?" "Fácil, é -" "Sabe, esquece. Até amanhã, ok?" "Claro! Espera, eu não tinha perguntado algo pro Sasuke-kun, não?"

"Não, não e.. Hm, porque não? Mais um não." "Aaahhh..."

"E como vão as coisas no planeta 'Vá Sonhando'?" "Muito melhores do que aqui." "Que pena."

"Vai pescar, Sakura." "Mas eu não sei pescar!" "Aprenda."

"CLARO! SAAKURAA-CHAAN!" "AAAH, socorro! Alguém fingindo ser o Sasuke-kuuuun!" "Talvez eu devesse fazer isso todas as vezes."

"Tudo bem Sakura, eu caso." "Yattaaaa!" "Mas só se você fizer um favor pra mim" "Qualquer coisa pra casar com você, Sasuke-kun!" "Certo. Acabei de jogar meu relógio da ponte. Pegue ele."

"Prefiro me deixar comer pela kyuubi." "Por acaso esse é um dos seus hobbies preferidos?" "Não." "Ahh..."

"Se você nunca mais me perguntar isso de novo, prometo que da próxima vez eu digo sim."

"Claro." "Yatta! Verdade, Sasuke-kun?" "Não, mas eu adoro rir da sua cara."

"Se eu não dou importância á um _fan clube_, por que daria á.. Hmm.._Você_?" "Porque eu sou sua alma gêmea, sua metade da laranja, tudo o que você sempre sonhou, sua futura esposa, mulher da sua vida, em todas as vidas, e perfeitamente compatível com você?" "Sabe, Haruno, você deveria entrar em uma competição de irritação. Você com certeza iria ganhar."

"Jamais."

"Se você continuar perguntando, não vai gostar do que vai acontecer com seus cabelinhos estranhos." "Mas, Sasu-kun.." "Com seus cabelinhos estranhos." "Hie.. Doushite nee, Saa-kun?"

"Não." "E segunda?" "Não." "Algum dia?" "Nem que você fosse a última mulher do mundo." "Magoou fundo, Sasuke-kun." "E você acha que eu me importo porque...?"

"Eu tenho plena consciência de estar destruindo nossa vida juntos, acredite, _se tenho_."

"Jamais enquanto você existir." "E no plano espiritual?" "Kami.."

"Kami-sama, eu sei que eu fiz muita coisa errada na minha vida, mas nada que merecesse isso!" "Talvez o amor possa salvar a sua alma, Sasuke-kun!" "Está referindo á si mesma como 'amor'? Há, não me faça rir."

"N.." "Sasuke-kun! Antes de dizer não, pense em como poderíamos ser felizes juntos!" "Tem razão. _Definitivamente_não."

"Negativo."

"A resposta é não."

"Porque esse ser não me deixa em paz?" "Que ser, Sasuke-kun?" "Esse que acaba de falar 'Que ser, Sasuke-kun'!"

"Você me ama tanto assim?" "Mais ainda, Sasuke-kun! Muito mais! Sem você, eu não vivo, eu.. Eu não.." "Não é o suficiente."

"Mas é claro. E detecte sarcasmo aqui."

"Estou começando a achar que você não é tão inteligente quanto dizem, Haruno." "Porque?" "Realmente, nem um pouco inteligente."

"Quando você deixar de ser Haruno Sakura, talvez." "Yatta, estou indo para o cartório, Saasu-kun!"

"Você não estava indo para o cartório?" "Estava mas, nee, Sasuke-kun, eu gosto do meu nome.." "Sério?" (careta)

"Eu e Itachi fizemos um pacto sobre jamais ficar com garotas." "Mas Itachi ficou com todas as garotas de Konoha, antes de -" "Tem razão. Eu e ele fizemos um pacto de jamais ficar comgarotas _irritantes_."

"Não." "E que tal dar uns amassos?" "Não." "E que tal ficar?" "Não." "Sair?" "Não." "Então o que, Sasuke-kun?" "Na realidade, nada."

"Cale a boca, estou tendo um péssimo dia."

"Porque não vai se agarrar com o Jiraya?" ".._C-como_?"

"Porque ainda pergunta?" "Eu ainda não perguntei nada.." "Mas eu suponho que seja 'Quer casar comigo, Sasuke-kun?'." "Err.." "E minha resposta é não." "Droga."

"Você não vê que eu estou beijando a garota?" "Não por muito tempo."

"Não até você me explicar como deu sumiço na Angel." "Ah! Esse era o nome dela.. Bom, claro que explico! Tudo pelo Sasuke-kun!" "Reivindico a proposta." "Ah, droga.."

"Não." ".." "S-sakura? Você está.. Chorando?" "Estou, seu baka! Baka, baka, baka, baka! Eu te odeio! Nunca mais vou perguntar isso! Baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, _baka_!"

"Achei que nuca mais fosse perguntar isso."

"Me largue antes que eu mate você." "Hai! Então, quer casarc.." "Me largue antes que eu mate você."

".." "Nee, Sasuke-kun, porque está indo embora? YATTA, SAASUUKEE-KUUN!"

"Hie."

"Porque?" "Porque eu te amo!" "Porque?" "Porque você é lindo e incrível!" "Porque?" "Porque você é você!" "Porque?" "Eu.. Ahh, eu não sei!" (choro desesperado)

"Haha.. Desculpe, o que disse? Estava rindo de seu cabelo totalmente despenteado e de sua falta de orgulho próprio." "Nee, Sasuke-kun, você é tão mal.."

"Não." "Tebbayo! Hehehehehe!" "Não se mete, Naruto." "Não, é só que... Com você recusando a Sakura-chan assim, eu tenho mais chances." "Na verdade, não."

"Você tem me obrigado a repetir isso todas as vezes, sua maluca! PARE DE ME PERGUNTAR ISSO! Ah, e não, eu NÃO VOU casar com você!"

"Nopes."

"Não, e pare de me ligar, são três da madrugada e eu quero dormir!" "_Então venha para minha casa! Alô? Sasuke-kun? Ahh.._"

"Não." "Ta, me dê uma lista de porque não!" "É mais rápido eu dar uma lista de porque sim.."

"Vá se fer-" "BUÁÁÁ!"

"Tinha que estragar minha perfeita semana de missão sem ouvir isso?" "Tecnicamente, eu te escrevi durante sua missão, Saa-kun!" "É, mas eu não li."

"NÃO."

"Claro que sim!" "Sério?" "Não."

_NÃO. Pare de escrever cartas, pelo amor de kami!_

"Querido kami-sama.." "O que você está fazendo, Sasuke-kun?" "Mandando uma carta á Kami para perguntar o porquê de ter este estorvo em minha vida." "Poxa, Sasuke..." "Poxa digo eu."

".." "Não vá, Sasuke-kun! Eu irei com você para qualquer lugar! Não se alie ao Orochimaru!" "Ainda assim, não."

"Eu estou a serviço do Orochimaru e tentando matar vocês, porque não me odeia?" "Eu disse que jamais iria odiá-lo, Sasuke-kun! Eu vou trazê-lo de volta!" "Porcaria, é mesmo. Tem isso."

"Ok, eu voltei, mas não vou me casar com você!"

"Respondo em uma semana." "YATTA! Lalalalala, laralilala.."

"Eu disse que respondia em uma semana, droga. Me dá um tempo!" "Mas.. Ainda não se decidiu?" "Tenho cara de ter me decidido?"

"Não." "Mas, você ia pensar e.." "Já pensei. Gostou da resposta?" "Não, sinceramente, não!"

"Nem se o chão se abrisse nesse exato instante e o diabo me obrigasse a casar com você, eu aceitaria." "Preferiria morrer do que casar... comigo, Sasuke-kun?" "É, esse é outro modo de dizer."

"Não." "Você gosta quando eu pergunto isso?" "Não."

"Cara, pare." "Mas.." ".." "SASUKE-KUN! O que está fazendo com essa mordaça? NÃO! _Smug.. smug.._"

"Não. Está comendo?" "_Smdim_" "Argh." "_Fgerescjo_" "Isso foi uma tentativa deplorável de me chamar de fresco?" "_Scloga. Saygolalang._"

"Não. Pode parar de fazer essa serenata para mim? É ridícula."

"Você me irrita."

"Talvez." "Jura!" "Talvez." "Mas -" "Talvez."

"Never." "Ok, desisto de você! Céus!" "YATTA!"

"Porque ainda não perguntou?" "Eu desisti de você, lembra?"

"SAKURA! Eu errei! Volte a correr atrás de mim, está baixando meu ibope!" "Então se casa comigo?" "Ah, que alivio! Bom, ainda não." "Filho da.."

"Viva o ibope!" "O que disse?" "Ehrm, que não, nem que você fosse a última _coisa_ da face da terra."

"Sim." "Yeah! Eu consegui, aham, eu coonsegui -" "Ahn? O que? Eu estava respondendo que, sim, quero um suco para a moça.. O que você disse?" "Eu _me_odeio."

"Terra chamando Sakura, você está sonhando acordada"

"Cale a boca." "Me... Me desculpe..." "Eu.. Ahh céus.. Sakura, você está... Chorando?"

"Se você me amasse de verdade, Sakura, talvez eu dissesse que sim. Mas você é só uma garotinha mimada que quer dizer que está com um Uchiha. Então recolha-se e desapareça. E, pelo amor de Kami, pare de chorar."

"Talvez." "Por favor, Sasuke, você quer que eu te prove o quanto te amo? Não deixei isso claro mil vezes?" "Pensarei no seu caso..." "Sasuke!" (tapa)

"É, sim... A lua de mel em Paris ainda está de pé?"

* * *

**30/01/2009 – 05/02/2009**

Woow, essa fic me deu trabalho á beça.. x.x

Primeiramente era para ser 101 cortadas do Sasuke nessa pergunta da Sakura, depois resolvi acompanhar a coisa dele estar indo para o Orochimaru no anime, a volta dele á Konoha e, por fim, me decidi por fazer uma Sasuke x Sakura, porque eu tenho tantas Itachi x Sakura que até eu mesma meio que enjoei do meu casal preferido, daí por isso para variar um pouco! ;3

Só que eu tive aquelas porcarias de ataque de falta de imaginação que pouco contribuíram para o desenvolvimento da fanfic.. Novamente, o meu pouco gosto pelo Sasuke e meu remoto conhecimento humorístico, sendo eu da ala do drama, fez a fic sair assim, _101 Respostas para "Casa comigo, Sasuke-kun?"_!

Gente, OBRIGADA demais pelas reviews.. Eu estou repostando a fic porque ela teve problemas de edição. As 'margens' e as 'divisórias' não apareceram na edição final, ainda em Fevereiro. Sabem quanto tempo eu levei pra me tocar? Sim, porque essa idiota não abre o link do que escreve, só lê no word ¬¬

SORRY, serão upadas em breve BR, APH e CEL (Traduzindo, aw, eu amo dizer isso: Blade Runner, Angels, Paradise and Hell & Cold Eye Light.. Essa última é de Crepúsculo e, na maior cara de pau, eu venho aqui pedir, humildemente, seus fantásticos, fantabulosos e fodásticos reviews! :3)

Beijos, gente *-*

**Miko Nina Chan**


End file.
